Dcolemanh's Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants Parody Casts.
Here are some of Dcolemanh's Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants parody casts. Cast *Dora as Sylvester the Cat *June (from Little Einsteins) as Lynette McDade *Thomas as SpongeBob SquarePants *Arthur as Patrick Star *Edward as Squidward Tentacles *Murdoch as Eugene H. Krabs *Harold as Gary the Snail *Emily as Sandy Cheeks *Rosie as Henrietta Star *Molly as Pearl Krabs *Madge as Poffy Puff *Diesel as Sheldon J. Plankton *Flora as Karen the Computer Girl *Hank as Larry the Lobster *Bill as Mermaid Man *Ben as Barnacle Boy *Bulgy as The Flying Dutchman *Peter the Larger Seagull as Doctorfish *Duke as Old Man Jenkins *Arry as Man Ray *Bert as The Dirty Bubble *Duck as Wormy the Butterfly *Skarloey as Stanley S. Squarepants *Old Slow Coach as Mama Krabs *Hector as Flats the Flounder *Toby as Spongebob's Dad *Caroline as Spongebob's Mom *Hiro as Grandpa Squarepants *Elizabeth as Grandma Squarepants *Percy as Worm Bait Retriever *Duncan as Squilliam Fancyson *Donald as Professor Percy *Douglas as Doctor Marmalade *Gordon as Lord Reginald *Oliver as The Nut Cracking Robot *Narrow Gauges Coaches as The Clams *Narrow Gauges Trucks as Jellyfishes *Troublesome Trucks as The Other Fishes *Lady as Princess Mindy *Spencer as King Neptune *Gremlin the Dog as Potty the Green Parrot *Sir Topham Hatt as Patchy the Pirate Parodies *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants Parody 1. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants Parody 2. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants Parody 3. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants Parody 4. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants Parody 5. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants Parody 6. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants Parody 7. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants Parody 8. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants Parody 9. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants Parody 10. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants Parody 11. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants Parody 12. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants Parody 13. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants Parody 14. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants Parody 15. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants Parody 16. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants Parody 17. Trivia *Thomas will be pulling Annie and Clarabel throughout every parody. *Arthur will be five freight cars throughout every parody. *Edward will be pulling S.C.Ruffey, a log wagon, two empty cars, a slate car, a flatcar, and a caboose throughout every parody. *Murdoch will be pulling nine freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Emily will be pulling her two coaches throughout every parody. *Rosie will be pulling her nine freight cars throughout every parody. *Molly will be pulling four freight cars throughout every parody. *Devious Diesel will be pulling nine freight cars throughout every parody. *Flora will be pulling her Tram car throughout every parody. *Hank will be pulling two freight cars throughout every parody. *Bill and Ben will be pulling lots of freight cars throughout every parody. *Bulgy will be carrying passengers throughout every parody. *Duke will be pulling two fuel cars, two boxcars, and a caboose throughout every parody. *Arry and Bert will be running light throughout every parody. *Duck will be pulling five freight cars throughout every parody. *Skarloey will be pulling a dark green and a light red coach throughout every parody. *Old Slow Coach will be standing firm and pulled along by any engine throughout every parody. *Hector will be an extra freight car coupled to any freight train throughout every parody. *Toby will be pulling Henrietta throughout every parody. *Caroline will be carrying passengers throughout every parody. *Hiro will be running light throughout every parody. *Elizabeth will be carrying Christmas puddings throughout every parody. *Percy will be hauling two mail cars throughout every parody. *Duncan will be pulling three slate cars, five coal cars, and a caboose throughout every parody. *Donald and Douglas will be pulling Rocky and a caboose throughout every parody. *Gordon will be pulling his green and yellow Express coach and another Clarabel throughout every parody. *Oliver will be pulling six freight cars and Toad throughout every parody. *Narrow Gauges Coaches will be the little coaches throughout every parody. *Narrow Gauges Trucks will be the little freight cars throughout every parody. *Troublesome Trucks will be foolish freight cars throughout every parody. *Lady will be pulling some freight cars throughout every parody. *Spencer will be pulling Gordon's green and yellow Express coach and another Annie throughout every parody. *Gremlin will be barking throughout every parody. *Sir Topham Hatt will be in charge throughout every parody. *The train, being The Great Patty Caper train, is the one from Anastasia, with No. 2747, a Modified Swiss steam train engine with a coal tender, a baggage car, a dining car, a coach, and an observation car throughout every parody. Category:Dcolemanh